The 'domestic approach'
by thebossyleaf
Summary: Series of heartwarming/sexy glimpses into Amy and Clara's life as a couple. Rating may vary.
1. Cookies and cream

So! Here's my new project: a series of one shots and short cute little things. Well, sometimes they'll be sexier rather than heartwarming, but I trust you'll like them. I intend to post here everything I ever thought about writing but never did since it would be too short to be a proper story. The idea is to write whatever would put a smile on your face and is short enough to read in the tube or bus. I've got no idea when I'll update this, so I guess it'll be whenever I get an idea. Also I'd love to get prompts for this, so send me an ask on tumblr, or leave it in the review box or send me a pm, whatever you like!

Thanks for the support guys! You're FANTASTIC!

* * *

><p><span>Cookies and cream<span>

Amy was sitting comfortably at her bed, watching a movie and enjoying a bowl of her favourite ice cream -cookies and cream. She was so into the movie that she didn't notice when Clara opened the bathroom door and came out wearing nothing but a towel to cover herself.

The brunette sat next to Amy and kissed her passionately when she turned to look at her. She tasted the ice cream in her mouth and licked her own lips when they separated.

"I love this flavour" She said in a low voice.

Amy offered her the bowl. "Want some?"

Clara nodded, but instead of grabbing the spoon, she dipped a finger into the ice cream and licked it, making sounds that drove Amy mad with lust.

The ginger kissed her girlfriend, digging her hands into her wet hair. She pushed her down to the bed, completely forgetting about the ice cream bowl and causing some of the content to spill over Clara's tight.

The cold feeling of the ice cream was soothing the heat on Clara's skin, but also fueling her passion.

As they broke the kiss again, Amy looked down at the ice cream on Clara's body. She then looked into her eyes and found that mischievous twinkle in them, the one that appeared when she was thinking about something naughty.

The Scottish girl suddenly had an idea. She grabbed a fistful of the towel and tossed it away, leaving a naked Clara panting beneath her. She picked up the bowl and used the spoon to spread what was left of the ice cream all over Clara's chest and stomach. Once she ran out of ice cream, she abandoned the bowl at the night table and lowered her lips to Clara's skin, licking the ice cream and making Clara moan in pleasure as her tongue moved through her skin.

Amy made sure she didn't leave anything of the ice cream on her skin, and then moved to take off her own clothes, unable to resist for much longer. When she was done, Clara moved fast and pushed her against the bed, leaning over her. She kissed her deeply, and didn't stop until she heard Amy groan into the kiss.

"You didn't leave any ice cream for me." Clara said in a low, husky voice that she knew Amy couldn't resist. Her hands went over Amy's body, her nails digging slightly into her skin. "You're a bad, bad girl, Amy." The ginger nodded slightly, the ghost of a smirk on her lips. "D'you know what I do to bad girls?" Clara was whispering in her ear, and whenever she did a pause she kissed her neck. "I teach them a lesson." Amy gigled, and Clara tightened her grip around Amy's bum-cheek. "I'm going to teach you, Amy. You'll do everything I say, won't you?"

Amy knew her line; she knew exactly what she had to say to get Clara on her wildest side.

"Yes, Miss Oswald."


	2. Are you?

New short cute thing, hope you like! You can give me prompts via PM, review or ask in my tumblr_ ididntwearmybowtie . tumblr . com_

* * *

><p><em><span>Are you...?<span>_

She wasn't expecting this. The doctor had said that it usually took two or three tries to succeed and this was her first try. Could the hospital be wrong? After all, the test she had taken last week with Amy had been negative. Clara felt something wasn't right about that; she simply knew she had to get someone else looking into it.

She didn't tell Amy she was going to the hospital. Not because she was trying to keep it from her, but because she had seen how excited Amy was when she took the test, and how disappointed she had gotten when she told her the result. She didn't want to get Amy's hopes up again based on a hunch.

However, the real answer was in the piece of paper in her hands. The page was filled with data and, at the end, a highlighted line

**Result: positive **

Clara left the hospital in a trance state, her mind completely blank. Once in her home, Clara changed into more comfortable clothes and lay on the sofa, staring at her belly. She rolled up her top and carefully placed a hand over it. It was overwhelming to think a little human was growing in there. She had thought she was ready for this, that this was what she wanted -what _they_ wanted-, but now she just felt scared. What if she didn't know what to do? What if she did something wrong?

Clara needed Amy. She wanted to call her and get her to come home as quickly as she could, but she looked at the clock and realised she was probably on her way already. She resolved to start cooking dinner to clear her mind for a little bit. However, that wasn't going so well.

_I have to call my dad. And Gran! And Amy's parents too...I want to call it Ellie if it's a girl...What would my mum say about this? I wish I had her here to teach me how to be a good mum. Teaching. Damn it, I'll have to leave the school! For a few months at least. How am I going to take care of a baby if I'm at work all day? _

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of keys on the front door. Amy walked into the kitchen and kissed her girlfriend's cheek. Clara only smiled at her, but Amy noticed she wasn't fine. She grabbed Clara by the shoulders and pushed her out of the kitchen, making her sit on the sofa, ignoring Clara's protest.

"You just stay there, I'll get you some tea and then you can tell me what's wrong."

Clara sat with her back against the arm of the sofa and pressing her legs to her chest, obeying mostly because the long day at school and the hospital had her worn out. Amy came back with two mugs and gave one to Clara. She moved Clara's legs and sat down, placing them back down over her own. She let Clara take a few sips before asking if she was alright.

Clara was just thinking about how adorable Amy was when she took care of someone, especially her. She had been worried about whether she would be a good mother and she had ignored the most important part of it: she wouldn't have to do it alone.

"I went to the hospital today. I don't know why, I just didn't feel 'normal'...I wasn't trying to keep it from you, is just that last time you were so disappointed when turned out negative and I-"

"Clara, are you...?"

Clara nodded with a smile, tears of joy filling her eyes. "I'm pregnant."

Amy kissed her, her face dampening with Clara's tears. "I love you", she said and then moved to kiss her belly. "I love you too. And I promise I'll always take care of you and your mum."

Amy would be a brilliant mum. And they would be fine.


	3. Kitchen

Double trouble because exams are over for me yay! This was a prompt from a friend, who dared me to write a Clamy story with the word _kitchen_. You can give me prompts via PM, review or ask in my tumblr_ ididntwearmybowtie . tumblr . com_

CablesAndCrack if you're out there I'd LOVE a review from you on this because your Clamy smut is simply the best and I'd really appreciate to know what you think. (Everyone go read those if you haven't. I promise you won't regret it)

* * *

><p><strong>This story is M rated<strong>

_Kitchen_

Amy was coming home late. She had been at a photoshoot all evening, and Clara knew she would be in need of food when she came back, so she waited up.

Well, actually, she was feeling a little..._needy_. She had been thinking about Amy all day, and all she had wanted was to come home and have _her_ for dinner. She cursed when Amy called to remind her of the photoshoot. _The perks of being a model's girlfriend_, she thought.

When Amy finally got home, she gave Clara a scowl for staying up so late on a school night; she had to wake up very early in the morning and it wouldn't do any good to the kids to have their teacher falling asleep on her desk. Still, even though she didn't show it, she was glad that she had been waiting for her.

Clara had to focus on her glass of wine so she would let the Scottish girl eat her dinner in peace. After what Amy had said, she would probably want to send her to bed without dessert, so she couldn't give away her intentions.

When Amy was done, she insisted on doing the dishes so Clara could go straight to bed. Clara didn't argue, but waited for Amy to think she had obeyed. She silently entered the kitchen and placed her arms around Amy while kissing her neck. The ginger had to take a deep breath before she could speak.

"Clara, is late. You have to wake up early tomorrow." It was hurting her to reject Clara's advance, but she had to be the responsible one if Clara refused to be. Or maybe she just wanted to play hard to get.

Clara didn't say anything in response. She unbuttoned Amy's jeans and slipped a hand into them, the other going underneath Amy's red tartan shirt to her bra. "I want you", she said, almost a growl.

"Clara..." The brunette's hands wouldn't let her think.

"Amy, shut up and let me work."

It took all of Amy's strength to pull Clara's hand out of her jeans and turn around, but before she could say anything Clara kissed her hard, her tongue forcing Amy to lower her guard.

Without breaking the kiss, Clara unbuttoned Amy's shirt and brushed it off her shoulders. Her lips went down slowly, kissing her way through Amy's chest and abdomen. She lowered Amy's jeans and went back up, pulling Amy up to make her sit on the counter.

She took off her top and shorts quickly, as they were driving her mad. She kissed Amy again, pressing their bodies together while her fingers got rid of Amy's knickers. She wanted to tease Amy for how wet she was, but something told her that the least she spoke, the better.

Clara buried her face in between Amy's long legs and started licking her, her tongue wide at first just to tease her, but then moved on to more precise moves, sucking and licking her clit. Amy's hands left the counter and buried themselves into brown hair, holding her down just in case she decided to leave.

Clara stayed where she was long enough to have Amy breathing heavily, broken moans escaping her lips with every new move. She felt the ginger was getting close, so she slowed down just as Amy started to tense her muscles. The Scottish girl knew she wouldn't be able to hold all that tension in her for much longer, so she did the only thing she could think of.

"Please... Please, Clara..." It was all she could say. Clara took pity on her and slid two fingers inside Amy to push her over the edge.

When Amy's grip on Clara's hair softened, the ginger dragged Clara up and pressed her lips hard against hers. She liked the feeling of tasting herself from Clara's mouth.

"You know..." Amy started when she managed to catch her breath. "I think the kids can survive a day with a sleepy teacher."

She stood back on the floor and picked Clara up, carrying her into the bedroom and dropping her on the bed unceremoniously. "My turn."


	4. Isn't it scary?

The prompt for this was a word I'm not going to say now because spoilers. This is a bit creepy, but -in a creepy way- cool. I hope you like it!

Rating is T

* * *

><p><span>Isn't it scary?<span>

_Calm down, Clara. Breathe. Name things you know they're true._

I don't know where I am. My name is Clara Oswald. Standing next to me there's a tall girl with ginger hair. Her name is Amy Pond. She's the woman I love. No, not love, _need_. I need her. She doesn't love me. But she needs me too.

She just pressed four kisses to the side of my face. _One, two, three, four._ They still burn my skin. Why does she have to torture me? She knows I love her. She also knows we can't be together, and she knows she doesn't love me. But she still kisses my cheek and lets me hide my face in her chest when I feel like I'm about to crumble. Am I crying? I may be; she's holding me tight.

There's a paper in front of me and a pen. I think it's a contract of some sort. It says that I agree to belong to her. I'm supposed to sign it. I doubt. I love her; I'll do anything she wants. But why do I have to sign a paper to prove that she owns me? No, the real question is why I doubt. Then she kisses me. _One, two, three, four._ I hide in her chest, she holds me.

Suddenly we're somewhere else. I still don't know where we are. I'm still resting my head on her chest, but I'm not upset like before. It's like I'm frozen in time. The world moves around us and I know it, but we don't pay attention to it. The only thing that proves we're not really frozen is her hand moving through my hair. I see my hand on her chest, but it doesn't move. I need her more than I need the air I'm breathing. I need her to stay with me.

There's a man to my left. I don't know who he is, but I think I'm supposed to talk to him. It crosses my mind that I should love him and not Amy, but I just can't. He sees us, he's talking. I look up at Amy and she looks like she doesn't even know he's there. The man looks down and shakes his head. He's disappointed; I've let him down. I feel bad about it for a second, but then I realise I don't regret it. I need her; I love her even though we can't be together.

It strikes me that I don't know why we can't be together; I just know it. Now the man is gone, and we're out of that snow globe-like environment we were in. I'm sitting with her facing me. Her legs straddle me, and she's talking. I can't hear her, and at the same time I know what she's saying. Why is she saying these things? At least in some way I know she loves me, why does she have to hurt me like this? We just can't be together, and she knows I love her. I need her to stop hurting me, but I need _her_ more than anything.

I lean forward and kiss her, not on the cheek like she did, but on the lips. I know I'm crying now and I'm hurting myself more than she was hurting me with her words, but at least she isn't the one hurting me. Her hands hold on to my hair, keeping me close to her. Why doesn't she push me away?

I tell her that this is wrong, that we can't do this. Now she's the one that's not listening. She wants me to stop, to kiss her again, but I'm crying; I'm too upset to control my feelings. "Clara", I hear her saying.

_Clara_

"Clara!"

I open my eyes and she's looking down at me. She looks so worried...It takes me a second to realise I'm in our bed. I'm fine, I'm _safe_. Her hand brushes my cheek, and I notice a tear finds its way down my face. "You okay?", she asks.

"Yeah…yeah, I'm okay now." I place my hand over hers in my cheek, trying to convince myself that she's really here. "Sorry I woke you", I say after a minute.

"Don't worry", she says with a smile. She kisses my lips swiftly and lays back down next to me, her hand going down to settle around my waist. I move my head to her shoulder, wanting to feel her close. "Go back to sleep", she mutters. "I'm here".

That thing inside my chest I felt in the dream is still here. I know it means I need her, more than anything else in any world. I'm awake now, but I still belong to her.

"I love you", I mumble without realising I'm saying it.

"I love you too", she says before placing a kiss on top of my head and holds me a little tighter.

_I'm okay_, I think. She does love me; she's not gonna hurt me. This is real, and that's the truth.


End file.
